


Why go home?

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Suicide Attempt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason sofre de delírios que o levam a acreditar que seu destino está na cidade perdida de Atlantis, fazendo com que sua mãe o interne em um hospital psiquiátrico. Lá conhece um jovem que se diz a reincarnação de Pythagoras. Mas nem tudo é o que parece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Why go home?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112787) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirada pela música Why Go do Pearl Jam.

Jason foi arrastado para um quarto gritando. Eles não entendiam, não sabiam o que estava acontecendo. Será que nenhuma dessas pessoas percebia a importância de seu destino? Precisava voltar para casa, voltar para Atlantis. Mas sua mãe não o entendia, foi ela que o obrigou a ir até ali, que o enganou, que o abandonou ali. O jogaram na cama e, sob o efeito de forte sedação, sentiu o sono chegar. Virou a cabeça para o lado. Ali, arranhada contra a tinta vagabunda estava uma mensagem: você não está sozinho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O início é miudinho, mas prometo que essa história vai ser bem longa (ainda não tenho bem certeza do quão longa).


	2. As paredes do quarto

Quando acordou, sua cabeça parecia pesada. Odiava essa sensação, a ressaca que esse tipo de medicação causava. Foi parte da razão pela qual parou com seus remédios. Por isso e porque obviamente não precisava deles. Sua mãe podia não entender, mas Jason sabia que seu lugar era em Atlantis. Suas memórias eram vagas e desconexas, mas o sentimento de pertencimento que as acompanhava não lhe deixava dúvidas.

Depois de um par de horas, resolveu que não valia à pena esperar que melhorasse um pouco mais, então se levantou para dar uma olhada no quarto. Não era apenas a parede do lado da cama que estava rabiscada, mas todo o quarto. Parte havia sido escrita raspando a tinta, e parte com o que parecia ser giz. Algumas das coisas Jason não conseguia entender. Havia uma parede coberta por longas passagens em grego, e outra com várias fórmulas matemáticas.

Toda uma parede era dedicada à matemática, com complicados desenhos de triângulos e quadrados interseccionados, e várias fórmulas. Jason passou os olhos por algumas, tentando descobrir do que se tratava.

b2 + a2 = xc +yc = (x+y)*c = c*c = c2  
c² = (a – b) ² + 2ab  
c² = a² - 2ab + b² + 2ab  
c² = a² + b²  
sign(α + β - γ) = sign(a² + b² - c²)  
sign(t) = -1, for t 0,  
If γ = p/2, then a² + b² = c²

Depois de alguns minutos analisando as fórmulas, percebeu que todas tratavam da mesma coisa. A parede estava coberta com ao menos uma centena de comprovações matemáticas do teorema pitagórico.

Quem quer que tenha utilizado o quarto antes, entendia muito bem de matemática e falava grego. O lado da janela estava coberto de poesias, mas leu várias antes de reconhecer alguma. A maioria falava de amor, e reconheceu apenas fragmentos de Safo.

O amor, esse ser invencível, doce e sublime  
que desata os membros, de novo me socorre.  
Ele agita meu espírito como a avalanche  
sacode monte abaixo as encostas. Lutar  
contra o amor é impossível, pois como uma  
criança faz ao ver sua mãe, voo para ele.  
Minha alma está dividida: algo a detém aqui,  
mas algo diz a ela para no amor viver...

Jason atualizou sua lista mental: matemático, versado em grego e poesia grega antiga. Mas a parede do lado da cama era a mais interessante. Estava coberta por simples frases em inglês.

“Você não está sozinho.”

“Não deixe que lhe façam acreditar que está louco.”

“Não existe realidade, apenas percepção. O que você percebe é a sua realidade, não deixe que lhe tirem isso.”

“Sempre há uma saída.”

“Sua mente é o único lugar onde eles não podem te controlar, não se deixe convencer do contrário.”

Todas as mensagens eram semelhantes, mas a que mais o afetou estava escrita por cima de várias outras: “Onde está você? Por que você não veio comigo? Talvez na próxima encarnação...”. Chegando mais perto, concluiu que seu temor era verdadeiro, fora definitivamente escrita com sangue.

Matemático, amplos conhecimentos de grego e poesia grega antiga, apaixonado, suicida. Será que o quarto estava vago porque o ocupante anterior tinha se suicidado? Sentiu um aperto no peito. Por algum motivo, não queria que o ocupante anterior daquele quarto estivesse morto.

Contudo, não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre isso, porque logo foi chamado para terapia de grupo. Isso seria interessante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tudo bem, esse capítulo também foi meio pequeno. Mas agora terminamos com o estabelecimento do cenário e no próximo já teremos mais personagens e um pouco de interação entre eles. Quem já estava lendo antes deve ter percebido que eu adicionei algumas tags. É porque ainda não decidi tudo o que vai acontecer, mas já tenho um final em mente. Acharam estranho esse hospital que deixa as paredes nesse estado e leva recém-chegados para terapia de grupo antes de serem avaliados por individualmente? Tem um motivo para isso, mas shush spoilers. Ah, e como Jason adivinhou, as fórmulas são algumas possíveis comprovações do teorema de Pythagoras (que fazem mais sentido com as imagens, mas paciência) e a poesia é de Safo.


	3. Os outros pacientes

O grupo tinha apenas quatro pessoas, contando com ele. Parecia um pouco pequeno para uma instituição daquele tamanho. Era a primeira oportunidade que Jason tinha de estar em contato com outros pacientes. Achava muito estranho que um estabelecimento tão grande separasse seus pacientes em grupos tão pequenos, mas tudo sobre aquele lugar lhe parecia muito estranho. Era como se passasse a impressão de estar errado, mas não sabia exatamente o que lhe dava essa impressão, então afastou esses pensamentos. Voltou-se para os pacientes para se distrair. No seu lado direito, estava um homem mais velho, um pouco acima do peso, que não parava de olhar preocupado para a mulher que estava do seu lado esquerdo. Ou ao menos imaginava que fosse uma mulher, era difícil dizer pelas roupas que estava usando, em especial o moletom grande demais com um capuz; ela estava com ambas as pernas sobre cadeira e escondendo o rosto contra os joelhos. Ao lado dela estava outra mulher, e por um momento Jason pensou que era linda como uma princesa da era mitológica, mas afastou esse pensamento completamente sem sentido. Havia ainda outra cadeira, diretamente na sua frente, mas estava vazia.

Nenhum deles parecia ser um terapeuta, e imaginava que deveria haver um no grupo, talvez fosse por isso que havia uma cadeira vaga. Pensando bem, também não lembrava de quem o chamou, era como se...

“Você é novo aqui.” Disse o homem ao seu lado, interrompendo seus pensamentos. “Seja bem-vindo. Sou Hercules.” Estendeu a mão para lhe cumprimentar.

“Jason.” Respondeu apertando sua mão. “Acabei de chegar.”

“Então era você, bem que achei que tinha ouvido alguém gritando no quarto do Pyth.” Ao ver que Jason tinha corado de leve, embaraçado, complementou. “A primeira noite é a pior, é sempre assim. Não precisa se preocupar, todo mundo aqui fez um escândalo quando chegou, menos a princesa ali, mas ela sempre foi do tipo que mantém a dignidade. As coisas não são tão ruins depois, você se acostuma.”

“Hércules, não deixe ninguém ouvir você me chamando assim, você sabe como eles ficam.” Repreendeu a bela mulher. “Sou Ariadne, e essa aqui é Medusa.”

Jason riu. “Hércules, Ariadne e Medusa? Vocês só podem estar brincando.”

“Isso não é uma brincadeira, gostaria que fosse. Estou amaldiçoada, qualquer um que olhar para mim vira pedra.” Medusa finalmente falou, ainda sem erguer a cabeça.

“Então é por isso que você está aqui?”

“Ei! Não fale assim com ela!” Hércules reclamou. “A Medusa é uma garota adorável, que não merecia esse destino. Não vou deixar você tratar ela como todos os funcionários daqui.”

Jason ergueu as mãos em rendição. “Sinto muito, Medusa, isso foi algo cruel de se dizer. Não muito digno de um herói, então talvez minha mãe tenha alguma razão.”

Quando disse isso, foi tomado novamente pela sensação de que algo estava errado. Por mais que se concentrasse, a única imagem que tinha de sua mãe era dela o levando até ali. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma pergunta.

“Você quer dizer que é um herói? De que tipo? Hércules vive dizendo que ele é um também, mas eu suspeito que esteja só tentando ganhar o coração da Medusa.”

Jason deu de ombros. “Não sei dizer exatamente, só sinto que tenho um grande destino, algo muito importante para ser feito, e que não poderia estar aqui. Mas sempre que tento pensar nisso, não encontro nada, ou alguma coisa acaba me distraindo. É quase como se alguém tivesse colocado um bloqueio na minha mente, mas se eu disser isso vocês não vão acreditar em mim, vão?”

“Já vi coisas mais estranhas. Pyth uma vez conseguiu fazer uma bomba só usando coisas que encontrou na cozinha, aquele garoto é um gênio.” Comentou Hércules.

Era a segunda vez que ouvia esse nome, que provavelmente pertencia a pessoa que despertou sua atenção. “Você tinha dito esse nome antes, que ele ficava no quarto onde estou. O que aconteceu com ele?”

Hércules olhou para baixo, sem responder. Por um longo momento, todos permaneceram em silêncio. Foi Medusa quem finalmente falou. “Não sabemos, ele foi levado para a enfermaria no meio da noite anteontem, e não vimos mais ele. É estranho que tenham te colocado naquele quarto, a menos que alguma coisa tenha acontecido...”

Jason sentiu uma pontada no peito ao ouvir aquelas palavras, apesar de não saber porquê. Nem conhecia aquela pessoa, não tinha nenhum motivo para estar triste, mas ainda assim sentia um forte aperto no peito. Precisava saber o que tinha acontecido com Pyth, ainda mais, precisava que estivesse bem. E isso fazia ainda menos sentido.

“Tenho certeza de que ele está bem, Medusa, você sabe como é o Pyth. Aquele garoto pode parecer fraquinho e mirrado, mas é um sobrevivente como todos nós.” Hércules tentou confortá-la, mesmo que não acreditasse completamente em suas próprias palavras.

Tentando encontrar um modo de mudar de assunto, Jason finalmente se lembrou de uma das coisas que parecia errada sobre toda essa situação. “Não deveria ter um terapeuta aqui? Já faz um tempo que me chamaram para terapia de grupo, mas se todos nós somos pacientes...”

Medusa não se mexeu, ainda mantendo a cabeça firmemente escondida, mas Ariadne e Hércules se voltaram para ele confusos.

“Como assim?” Ariadne perguntou. “Nós sempre fazemos as coisas assim, nós nos reunimos aqui e falamos sobre os nossos problemas, e depois voltamos para os quartos, ou a sala.”

Isso aumentou ainda mais as suspeitas de Jason, que tipo de hospital não providencia um profissional para essas ocasiões? “Então, como vocês sabem quando termina? Quando vou poder voltar para o quarto?”

Hércules deu de ombros. “Quando você quiser, comparecer é meio obrigatório, mas fora isso nada é muito regulado. Se quiser pode sair, você ainda deve estar meio tonto por causa do coquetel que eles usam para nos derrubar.”

Jason se levantou. “Então, se vocês não se importam, vou voltar agora. Vejo vocês mais tarde.”

Tinha toda intenção de pensar sobre o que estava acontecendo, e descobrir exatamente o que havia de errado com aquele lugar, mas logo que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, pegou no sono. Hércules devia estar certo, devia ser o efeito remanescente da medicação. Afinal, seria paranoia demais imaginar que algo estava ativamente tentando o impedir de pensar sobre o que estava acontecendo naquele lugar.


	4. Pyth

O sol batia em seu rosto, mas não queria despertar ainda. Quando acordasse, teria muito o que fazer, mas não queria estragar o momento. Tudo estava perfeito e se acordasse o mundo voltaria a ser como era antes. Pyth dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado, e Jason sentia uma estranha compulsão de o agarrar em seus braços e não o deixar partir. Temia que se o largasse, o perderia para sempre. Não queria abrir os olhos, não queria que aquele momento terminasse, não queria perder...

\-----

Jason acordou com a sensação de ter esquecido um sonho bom. Por mais que tentasse lembrar, as memórias pareciam cada vez mais escapar por entre seus dedos. A sensação das memórias que não estavam lá o sobrepujava de tal forma que a princípio não percebeu que havia algo diferente com seu quarto. Enquanto dormia, uma segunda cama foi colocada do lado oposto do quarto. Ignorou o fato de que isso foi feito sem que acordasse, poderia se preocupar com isso depois. O seu novo colega de quarto parecia tão pequeno e frágil que lhe despertava um certo instinto superprotetor; estava dormindo em posição fetal, abraçando o próprio corpo, com o rosto quase completamente escondido.

Não sabia por quanto tempo havia ficado observando o outro quando ele começou a despertar. Jason mal teve tempo de pensar que o modo como suas pálpebras tremiam levemente antes de se abrirem era adorável, pois assim que o viu, o outro pulou, apoiando as costas contra a parede e dobrando as pernas na frente do corpo. Estava com medo.

“Quem é você?” Sua voz era trêmula e baixa.

Jason se sentou com as pernas cruzadas sobre a cama. “Jason, cheguei aqui ontem, ou foi anteontem? É difícil ter noção de tempo aqui. Você deve ser o Pyth, seus amigos falaram de você, estavam preocupados.”

Pyth semicerrou os olhos, desconfiados. “Eles dizem que esse não é o meu nome de verdade, eles que me convencer de que sou outra pessoa. No que você acredita?”

“Por eles você quer dizer a equipe do hospital? Ou a sua família? Eu acredito que tenho algo muito importante para fazer e que não poderia estar aqui. Que preciso salvar alguém, mas não me lembro de quem. Que tenho um destino importante demais para ser ignorado. Sinceramente, você poderia me dizer que acredita em qualquer coisa e eu não teria moral nenhum para não acreditar em você.”

Pyth corou levemente e virou o rosto. Entreabriu os lábios e logo os fechou, como se tivesse desistido de dizer alguma coisa. Encararam-se por longos momentos antes que Pyth resolvesse quebrar o silêncio. “Acho que as pessoas que trabalham aqui, mas não tenho certeza, só sei que alguém está tentando me convencer de que o que sei ser verdade não é real. Tenho essas memórias de uma outra vida, são vagas e enevoadas, mas sei que são minhas. Talvez seja de uma vida passada ou algo assim, mas me lembro de viver em uma cidade antiga, meu nome era Pythagoras e tinha alguém que era muito importante para mim. Isso faz algum sentido?”

“Tanto sentido quando a minha história, mas não sei se isso vale alguma coisa. Por que você não estava no quarto quando eu cheguei? Tinha sangue na parede, fiquei preocupado que quem esteve nesse quarto antes de mim tivesse se machucado.

“Ah.” Pyth corou de leve. “Você está vendo tudo o que está escrito pelas paredes? Comecei a escrever no meu segundo dia aqui. Eventualmente escrevi tanto que meus dedos começaram a sangrar, e segui escrevendo depois disso. Foi por isso que me levaram para me acalmar um pouco. Então não precisa se preocupar, não estava tentando me machucar nem nada assim. Só estava um pouco preocupado demais com a minha vida passada.”

Jason se perguntou se poderia confiar no que ele estava dizendo, não parecia uma história muito provável, mas não quis o pressionar. “E a quanto tempo você está aqui?”

Pyth parou para pensar por um longo momento. “Uma semana? Talvez um pouco mais, talvez um pouco menos. Não tenho bem certeza, o tempo é meio estranho nesse lugar. Não faz tanto tempo assim, mas não consigo me lembrar de como cheguei aqui ou de como eram as coisas antes. Todas as minhas memórias são tão nebulosas, tanto as do meu passado nessa vida quanto as daquela vida passada. Mas não penso muito sobre isso.”

Jason estranhou aquela descrição, mas de certa forma também era como se sentia. O tempo parecia estar muito errado naquele lugar. “Quem te trouxe para cá?”

Pyth franziu o cenho. “Acho que... não me lembro? É estranho, não tinha pensado sobre isso antes. Não costumo pensar muito sobre como as coisas eram antes de vir para cá. A terapeuta me disse que é melhor assim. “E você?”

Jason fez uma nota mental de perguntar para os outros sobre essa terapeuta, pois esse não parecia um modo muito profissional de tratar um paciente com óbvios problemas de memória. Na verdade, até agora, nada sobre essa instituição parecia com o modo como imaginava que uma instituição de verdade deveria ser. Estava mais próxima de uma instituição de filme de terror ou algo assim, algo para a televisão e não real.

“Minha mãe me trouxe. Ela tentou me convencer a esquecer essa história de destino heroico, e quando me recusei ela disse que teria que passar o resto da minha vida aqui.”

“Sinto muito. Dever ter sido difícil passar por isso pelas mãos da sua mãe.”

Jason deu de ombros. “Nem tanto, nós não éramos tão próximos. Ela tinha abandonado a mim e ao meu pai há muito tempo, quando eu era tão pequeno que nem me lembro dela direito. Mas agora ele desapareceu, e um tempo depois acabei reencontrando ela.” As informações fluíam, coisas que nem lembrava saber.

Passaram os próximos momentos conversando como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Passavam de um assunto a outro até que não estivessem conversando sobre nada, mas nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a parar, era como se ambos estivessem desesperados pela presença um do outro.

Apesar de terem acabado de se conhecer, era muito fácil conversar com Pyth. Era como se fossem bons amigos que ficaram muito tempo sem contato, e agora precisavam passar por alguns momentos de estranhamento antes de voltarem a ser o que eram antes. De repente, Jason se pegou imaginando se talvez Pyth não teria mesmo razão com sua ideia de que havia tido uma vida passada, e se fosse assim, se talvez eles teriam se conhecido nessa outra vida.

“Você acha que já nos conhecemos antes.” As palavras escaparam de seus lábios antes que Jason pudesse se impedir.

Pyth corou até a ponta das orelhas, e Jason novamente teve a impressão de que estava escondendo algo, mas então foi surpreendido por um pensamento invasivo de que o outro ficava muito fofo envergonhado dessa forma. “C-como assim? O que você quis dizer com isso?”

“Não sei, só tenho essa impressão de que essa não é a primeira vez que conversamos. Talvez nós tenhamos nos conhecido em uma vida passada ou algo assim.” Jason estava sorrindo, mas Pyth ainda parecia nervoso.

Pyth semicerrou os olhos. “Você está zombando de mim?” Sua voz denunciava a traição que sentia.

“O que? Não! É claro que não, estou falando sério. É tão difícil assim de acreditar? Talvez eu seja a reencarnação de algum herói da antiguidade, e nós tenhamos nos conhecido naquela época. Não sei, foi só uma ideia.”

Jason percebeu que foi a coisa errada a se dizer pelo modo como a expressão de Pyth se fechou.

Pyth levantou-se da cama. “Acho que vou ver como os outros estão, não vejo eles há dois dias e eles devem estar preocupados depois do modo como me levaram do quarto.” Com estas palavras saiu do quarto, deixando Jason sozinho.

Foi só então que Jason percebeu que o sol estava alto no céu. Era cedo demais para ser o mesmo dia em que conheceu os outros pacientes, então imaginava que já fosse o dia seguinte. Jason franziu o cenho. Isso significava que ficou acordado no dia anterior por menos de uma hora, mas não sentia nenhum dos efeitos relacionados ao excesso de sono. Fez uma nota mental disso como mais uma coisa estranha que estava acontecendo naquele lugar.


	5. O hospital

Jason decidiu explorar um pouco o hospital, aproveitando o fato de que Pyth também havia saído, indicando que eles tinham alguma liberdade para sair do quarto. Era assustador pensar que esse era seu terceiro dia naquele lugar e ainda não sabia nada sobre ele. Não se lembrava de sua mãe ter lhe dito qualquer coisa sobre o local para onde o estava levando. Era estranho pensar sobre quantas coisas escapavam de sua memória. Não conseguia se lembrar de muito depois do momento que resolver ir procurar por seu pai. Nem ao menos se lembrava se o havia encontrado.

Saiu do quarto, que ficava no fim de um corredor. Havia outra porta na frente da sua, e outras duas uma do lado de cada uma delas, e outra entre elas no final do corredor. A porta no fundo do corredor estava parcialmente aberta, revelando que se tratava de um banheiro. As outras três estavam fechadas e, imaginando que fossem outros quartos, resolveu não incomodar seus ocupantes. Resolveu seguir o corredor e voltar para a sala onde teve a terapia em grupo no dia anterior. Era uma sala relativamente pequena e vazia, algo que não havia reparado da primeira vez, e tinha apenas três portas: a pequena do corredor, portas duplas com janelas para outro corredor, e uma porta de correr.

Dos pacientes que havia conhecido ontem, dois estavam ali, Hércules e Ariadne. O primeiro estava assistindo tv no sofá surrado de três lugares que havia em um dos cantos da sala, e o aparelho a sua frente era um pequeno aparelho de tubo, o que tornava a situação ainda mais estranha. Já Ariadne estava sentada em frente à porta de correr, que era de vidro e dava para o pátio, e estava junto de um tripé e uma tela, onde estava pintando o jardim do pátio. Nenhum dos dois reagiu a sua presença.

Como Ariadne parecia estar mais concentrada, resolveu falar com Hércules primeiro. Para isso, sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá.

“Uhm, olá. Hércules, certo? Sabe me dizer que horas são?” Não era a melhor forma de começar uma conversa, mas foi o melhor que conseguiu pensar.

“De manhã? O almoço ainda não chegou, então deve ser de manhã. A Medusa nunca sai do quarto antes do almoço.”

Jason franziu o cenho, essa não era a resposta que estava procurando, e era outro indicativo de que a noção de tempo dos pacientes estava severamente prejudicada. Olhou em volta e não encontrou nenhum relógio, era outra coisa que teria de investigar.

“Sabe, ontem acabei dormindo logo depois da terapia, e só acordei agora pouco. Queria ter alguma ideia de quanto tempo dormi, porque acho que deveria estar me sentindo pior do que estou, nunca gostei de dormir demais, sempre me dá enxaqueca.” Resolveu que mudar de assunto seria mais prudente.

“Não foi tanto tempo assim, já estava tarde quando você saiu, eu e Ariadne jogamos um pouco de sinuca, li um pouco com a Medusa, e fomos dormir.”

“Como assim? Mas então devo ter acordado muito tarde ontem! Não devo ter ficado acordado muito mais do que uma hora.”

Agora Hércules estava realmente confuso. “Tarde? Acho que não. Nós tínhamos acabado de chegar. A Medusa sempre sai do quarto mais cedo quando é dia de terapia.”

Era a segunda vez que um paciente aparentava ter desorientação temporal, e alarmes estavam soando na mente de Jason. Certamente havia algo muito errado com aquele lugar. Um pensamento secundário surgiu em sua mente. “Há quanto tempo você está aqui, Hércules?”

“Uhm, uma semana? Mais ou menos isso? Não tenho bem certeza, mas não muito mais do que isso. Acho que a Medusa e a Ariadne estão aqui há mais tempo.”

“E o Pyth? Ele chegou aqui antes ou depois de você? Você se lembra de quem trouxe você para cá? E quem trouxe ele? Onde ele está agora?”

Hércules franziu o cenho. “Acho que chegamos mais ou menos na mesma época. Não sei quem trouxe ele, mas tenho a impressão de que quem me trouxe aqui foi a rainha. Mas isso seria ridículo, não estou tão iludido ao ponto de pensar que a rainha do Reino Unido se importaria comigo a esse ponto, então não sei quem realmente me deixou aqui. E a última vez que vi Pyth ele estava indo para o jardim.”

Jason resolveu que precisaria investigar mais. “Bom. Foi bom falar com você, até mais tarde.” Ele levantou-se do sofá e foi em direção ao pátio, mas resolveu falar com Ariadne no caminho.

“Ei, você disse que era Ariadne, não disse? Espero não estar incomodando, mas o Hércules disse que você e a Medusa estão aqui a mais tempo do que ele, por isso estava me perguntando se você se lembra de alguma coisa de quando ele e Pyth chegaram ou quem os trouxe aqui?”

Ariadne largou o pincel. A tela era enorme, estava a poucos centímetros do chão e ela ainda precisaria se levantar para alcançar o topo, mas apenas uma pequena parte da obra havia sido concluída, era certamente um projeto que demandaria muitas e muitas horas. “Acho que a Medusa está aqui há ainda mais tempo do que eu, mas vamos ver... O Hércules chegou no final da tarde, acho que faz mais ou menos uma semana, mas não lembro quem o trouxe aqui. Já o Pyth chegou naquela mesma noite, já estava na cama então não vi quem trouxe ele, mas ele chegou gritando como você. Ele estava chamando por alguém, mas não pude reconhecer o nome. Por que você quer saber?”

“Não sei exatamente, só estava pensando sobre algumas coisas estranhas, se tiver alguma suspeita mais concreta te aviso. Ah, outra coisa, se não for intrusão demais, posso saber quem te trouxe aqui e há quanto tempo você chegou?”

“A minha madrasta. Acho que ela sempre quis se livrar de mim, e quando o meu pai ficou doente, ela teve a oportunidade perfeita. Foi há umas duas semanas.”

Essa era a única pessoa além dele que se lembrava com certeza de quem havia sido responsável por sua chegada naquele lugar, e em ambos os casos a responsável era uma parente. Certamente parecia algo digno de investigação, precisaria perguntar também para Medusa.

“Obrigado, não vou seguir te incomodando, nos vemos mais tarde.” Estava na hora de procurar Pyth novamente.

Pyth estava no pátio, estudando atentamente duas estaca de alturas diferentes cravadas no chão e suas sombras. O sol parecia mais baixo do que Jason esperava, quase se pondo, mas não se preocupou com isso naquele momento. O mais preocupante era o modo como a visão de Pyth o fazia sentir, era como se tivesse sido roubado de uma parte da sua vida e Pyth estava de alguma forma relacionado como o que perdeu. Era uma sensação tão específica e não usual que não podia deixar de se sentir um pouco perturbado.

“Pyth, desculpa por ter chateado você com o que disse antes. Não era minha intenção zombar de você, estava falando sério.”

Pyth se levantou. “Já está tarde, podemos falar sobre isso amanhã, agora temos que voltar para dentro.”

Jason franziu o cenho. “Como assim? Ainda nem almoçamos!” Foi só então que Jason percebeu que já havia escurecido.

Pyth olhou para ele como se tivesse acabado de dizer que o céu era verde com bolinhas vermelhas. “A hora do almoço já passou faz tempo, já é de noite.” E com isso voltou para dentro.

Jason ficou ainda mais intrigado com o que estava acontecendo lá. Ou ele estava em um estado muito pior do que havia imaginado e não poderia confiar em sua percepção, ou alguma força desconhecida estava atuando ali e fazendo coisas que não imaginava serem possíveis. Teria que continuar sua investigação o mais cedo possível, mas por hora se levantou e foi atrás de Pyth.


	6. Pesadelos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algumas coisas nesse capítulo podem ser perturbadoras, coloquei nas notas de final para não dar spoilers, mas talvez vocês queiram verificar antes de ler.

Quando chegou no quarto, Pyth já estava dormindo, ou ao menos estava fingindo que estava dormindo, Jason não tinha mais certeza de nada. Os outros também já pareciam estar dormindo, e ele não sabia quanto tempo havia demorado para entrar, ou mesmo se tempo como ele o entendia importava nesse caso. Até pensou em aproveitar a noite para explorar o local, mas se sentia exausto, o que não conseguia entender, porque não devia ter passado mais do que algumas poucas horas acordado. Deitou-se e quase imediatamente pegou no sono, como havia acontecido na noite anterior.

\---

Acordou no que imaginava se o meio da noite, mas não tinha como saber quanto tempo tinha passado. Por um momento não sabia o que o havia feito despertar, até que percebeu um pequeno ruído vindo da cama ao lado. Pyth estava chorando baixo, e tentando permanecer em silêncio, e Jason hesitou por um momento.

“Pyth, você está bem?” Sua voz saiu mais preocupada do que imaginava, e não conseguia entender a dor que ver o outro sofrer o fazia sentir.

Pyth quase deu um salto, e esfregou rapidamente os olhos. “J-Jason? Desculpa, não queria ter te acordado. Pode voltar a dormir, está tudo bem.”

Jason seguia deitado, virado para o lado, encarando o outro. “Pode me contar o que está acontecendo, juro que não vou julgar você por nada.”

Pyth hesitou, em conflito entre o medo de ser julgado e o desejo de desabafar. O segundo ganhou. “Não precisa se preocupar, isso sempre acontece. Tenho um pesadelo terrível que se repete todas as noites. É sempre a mesma coisa, já estou acostumado, daqui a pouco já devo conseguir voltar a dormir. Vou tentar ficar em silêncio para não te atrapalhar mais.”

“Não está me incomodando, não se preocupe com isso. Você quer me contar sobre o que é o seu pesadelo? Não se sinta obrigado se não quiser, mas gostaria de saber.”

“É uma bobagem, não sei porque me afeta tanto. Acho que foi o jeito que morri, mas é a memória mais clara que tenho daquela vida passada. É sempre a mesma coisa. Estou chegando em casa, e tem um homem caído no chão. Eu o conheço, mas não consigo ver seu rosto. Corro na direção dele e tento ver como está, mas sou atacado, por favor não ria, por uma bruxa. A pior parte, o que sempre me faz chorar, é que tenho certeza que alguém vai me salvar, alguém que eu amo, mas essa pessoa nunca vem, ela lança seu feitiço em mim e eu morro. Eu nem me lembro de quem é essa pessoa, mas ter sido abandonado dessa forma dói mais do que qualquer outra coisa.”

“Sinto muito, deve ter sido horrível passar por isso. Era isso que você não queria me dizer antes? Que você achava que alguém viria salvar você?”

Jason tentava não pensar sobre o quão íntima era a situação. Ambos estavam deitados, voltados um para o outro, e o espaço entre as duas camas era mínimo, mas Jason não podia remover a sensação de que já estiveram mais próximos. Queria entender o que esses sentimentos que tinha em relação a Pyth significavam, mas não sabia como poderia investigar sem assustar o outro novamente. ‘Eu acho que estou apaixonado por você’ não era o tipo de coisa que pudesse ser dita para alguém que conheceu naquela manhã.

“Achei que você zombaria de mim. Não é que eu pense que alguém vai vir me resgatar daqui ou algo assim, mas não posso afastar a sensação de que alguém que deveria ter me salvado me abandonou aqui. Eu sei que é bobagem, se realmente houvesse alguém assim na minha vida, acho que me lembraria. Acho que devo estar misturando aquela vida passada com essa daqui ou algo assim.”

“Não acho que seja bobagem. Consigo entender como é isso. Aliás, estou começando a pensar que também esqueci de alguém muito importante para mim.”

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, olhando um para o outro, ambos querendo dizer mais alguma coisa, mas sem saberem como. Quando Pyth finalmente criou coragem para falar, sua voz saiu tão fraca e baixa que Jason quase não o ouviu.

“Posso dormir contigo?”

Por um segundo, Jason teve certeza de que só podia ter ouvido errado. Certamente Pyth não poderia ter dito o que achava que tinha ouvido. “O quê?”

Pyth corou. “Quer dizer, na sua cama, por causa dos pesadelos. Esquece, foi uma ideia idiota. Você não precisa fazer isso, só pensei que...”

Jason se moveu para perto da parede e ergueu a coberta. “Pode vir, não me incomodo.” Como Pyth hesitou, Jason bateu de leve no espaço vazio e sorriu para o encorajar.

Pyth parecia desconfiado, mas se levantou da sua cama. O modo como se aproximou lembrava Jason de um animal selvagem, uma presa que se aproximava cautelosamente de um córrego, pronta para ser atacada a qualquer momento. Vê-lo assim fazia com que Jason quisesse segurá-lo forte contra o peito como se assim pudesse protegê-lo de qualquer perigo, mas o resultado que mais certamente obteria seria afastar Pyth dele, então precisava se controlar.

Pyth tentou não se deitar perto demais, mas o tamanho da cama tornava isso impossível. Com a cabeça no travesseiro, conseguia sentir a respiração de Jason contra a sua. Estavam tão próximos que só precisaria de um leve movimento para capturar os lábios do outro. Pyth se reprimiu por esse pensamento, Jason estava sendo generoso e o ajudando, não poderia se aproveitar dele dessa forma. Pyth se arrependeu de sua ideia, não conseguiria dormir assim. Tentou se afastar um pouco mais e perdeu o equilíbrio.

Jason passou uma mão por sua cintura e o puxou para junto de si, impedindo-o de cair. “Cuidado. A cama é bem pequena, deixa eu te ajudar.” Jason se virou de leve e puxou Pyth em direção ao seu peito. Dessa forma, não ficavam com os rostos tão próximos, contudo, havia mais contato entre os corpos, de modo que podiam ficar confortáveis sem o risco de queda.

Nessa posição, Pyth podia ver claramente a escrita na parede. Jason estava confiando nele, mas não se sentia digno de confiança.

“Eu menti,” disse Pyth depois de vários momentos em silêncio, “quando nós estávamos conversando mais cedo.” Não havia planejado revelar isso, mas as palavras escaparam de seus lábios antes que pudesse se impedir.

Jason pousou a mão sobre os cabelos cacheados, buscando oferecer algum conforto. “Está tudo bem. Você quer me dizer a verdade agora?”

Como estava apoiado sobre o seu peito, Pyth podia ouvir o coração de Jason, e sabia que não estava tão calmo quanto queria aparentar.

Pyth suspirou. “Fiquei com medo que você me julgasse, e não queria que os outros soubessem do que realmente aconteceu, eles ficariam preocupados demais. Então quando você perguntou o que aconteceu para me tirarem do quarto, fiquei nervoso e acabei mentindo. Sinto muito. A verdade é que não aguentava mais esse lugar. Estava desesperado. Pode parecer um exagero, porque não estou aqui há tanto tempo, mas me sentia como se toda minha vida girasse em torno desse lugar. Já vinha pensando dessa forma desde que cheguei aqui, mas naquela noite foi um pouco diferente. Quando acordei, estava arranhando a parede com tanta intensidade que meus dedos estavam sangrando. Não me lembro de ter escrito alguma coisa, mas deve ter acontecido naquele momento, acho que estava tento um ataque de pânico ou algo assim.”

Jason o abraçou mais forte contra o peito, como se assim pudesse o proteger de seu passado. “Eu sei como você se sente. Posso não ser capaz de mudar a situação em que estamos, mas se houver alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que eu possa fazer para te ajudar... Por favor, me deixe fazer o que puder por você.”

Não era a reação que Pyth esperava, e por isso mesmo não podia deixar as coisas como estavam. Seria tão ruim quanto seguir mentindo, ou ainda pior. “Não é só isso, é pior do que você pensa, eu sou pior do que você pensa. Estava desesperado, não sabia o que fazer. Só conseguia pensar sobre como alguém tão importante para mim tinha me abandonado daquela forma, nem sei se o que vejo nesses sonhos é real, mas sinto como se tivesse perdido tudo o que era importante na minha vida. Então eu... eu amarrei o lençol na maçaneta e tentei me matar, logo que tinha acordado de um desses pesadelos, antes que tivesse a oportunidade de pensar direito. Está aí, toda a verdade. Agora você pode me odiar, ou achar que eu sou patético ou qualquer coisa assim, mas eu não queria seguir escondendo a verdade de você.”

Jason moveu a mão dos cabelos para o queixo de Pyth, erguendo seu rosto e forçando-o a olhar para ele. “Pyth, eu sei que você não me conhece bem o bastante para confiar em mim, mas, por favor, me deixe te proteger. Não vou deixar você ser abandonado como antes, quero que o meu destino seja te proteger. Nunca vou pensar menos de você, não importa o que aconteça, mas vou manter você seguro contra tudo mais, então por favor, só se concentre em melhorar. Não vou deixar nenhuma outra pessoa machucar você, então tente não fazer isso consigo mesmo. Não posso te salvar, mas fazer de tudo para garantir que você vai poder salvar a si mesmo.”

Jason tinha uma missão definida agora. Precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo e precisava proteger Pyth. Agora tinha certeza de que esse era seu destino.

Pyth queria acreditar no que Jason estava dizendo, e quando estavam juntos dessa forma, quase era possível acreditar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nesse capítulo: conversa sobre tentativa de suicídio e auto-mutilação, e sentimentos auto-depreciativos relacionados a isso.


	7. As portas

Quando acordou, Pyth não estava ali. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava dormindo, mas já havia percebido que isso não significava muito naquele lugar. Depois da realização da noite anterior de que queria proteger Pyth, aquele lugar lhe parecia ainda mais errado. Não sabia descrever exatamente a sensação que lhe passava. Era como ter certeza de que algo estava errado em um sonho, mas não poder apontar o que era enquanto não acordasse.

Havia um lugar que Jason ainda não havia explorado, as portar duplas que pareciam dar para outro corredor. Imaginava que quem quer que estivesse controlando aquele lugar estivesse se escondendo atrás delas. Sua teoria mais plausível até o momento era que estavam sendo mantidos prisioneiros por alguma pessoa desconhecida, que estava se utilizando de drogas para alterar sua percepção e manipular suas memórias. Não tinha ideia de quem poderia ser essa pessoa, não sabia se podia confiar nas memórias de sua mãe, e nem começava a imaginar de que forma esse sistema estaria funcionando. Parecia algo grande demais, elaborado demais para um cárcere privado. De alguma forma, sabia que podia confiar nas pessoas que estavam ali com ele, era sua única certeza.

Todos os outros estavam na única sala, sentados em roda, e havia uma cadeira vazia. Era o comportamento dos dias de terapia, então porque ele não foi…

“Jason!” O rosto de Pyth se iluminou. “Por que você não veio quando nos chamaram? Estava ficando preocupado, pensei em voltar para te acordar.”

“Como assim? Ninguém me chamou. E parando para pensar, não me lembro de alguém ter me chamado da outra vez, só lembro de ter sido chamado. Algum de vocês se lembra de quem nos chamou?”

Os outros quatro se encararam silenciosamente, a confusão clara em seus olhos. Foi Pyth quem respondeu, “Bem, não exatamente, mas alguém deve ter nos chamado. Alguém sempre nos chama.”

“E médicos? Algum de vocês lembra de médicos? Ou enfermeiros, funcionários, qualquer coisa? Alguém se lembra de ter visto qualquer outra pessoa aqui que não nós cinco?” Jason sabia que havia encontrado uma pista importante, não acreditava que não havia percebido antes que não havia mais ninguém ali.

“É claro que temos médicos, Jason, isso aqui é um hospital.” A voz de Ariadne era determinada, mas sua expressão traía sua insegurança.

“Sim, um hospital precisa de médicos, mas você se lembra de ter visto algum? Ou de alguém trazendo comida? Vocês se lembram da última vez que comeram? Alguma coisa está acontecendo aqui, e está alterando nossa percepção. Não sei porque, mas estou começando a ver as coisas mais claramente.”

“Para com isso, Jason. Para com essa ideia de conspiração. Você só vai fazer mal para todo mundo aqui. No começo, todos nós tentamos descobrir o que estava acontecendo aqui, mas com o tempo tivemos que aceitar que agora esse é o nosso lugar. Nós nunca vamos sair daqui, então para que tornar as nossas vidas mais difíceis? Aceite as coisas como elas são, porque podiam ser muito piores.” As palavras de Medusa surpreenderam a todos, e olhando em seus olhos, Jason não podia deixar de imaginar se a determinação ali não escondia a dor de alguém que sabia mais do que estava revelando.

“Medusa, isso não é um hospital. Nunca tive mais certeza disso do que agora. Nós precisamos descobrir quem está nos mantendo aqui, porque tenho certeza de que essa pessoa não pode ter boas intenções. Nós não podemos ficar aqui, contando com a boa-vontade de alguém que nos mantém prisioneiros. Vocês não são obrigados a me ajudar, mas eu vou descobrir o que está acontecendo.” Não disse naquele momento que estava fazendo isso porque tinha prometido proteger Pyth, mas esperava que o outro soubesse disso. Já buscava entender aquele lugar, mas agora seus esforços estavam temperados com uma certa urgência.

Era uma discussão que nenhum dos dois poderia vencer. Jason não entedia as motivações de Medusa, mas precisava aceitar que ela não desejava ajudar. Jason suspirou, talvez tivesse mesmo que salvar todos sozinho. Se realmente era o herói que imaginava ser, talvez esse fosse o seu destino, seu propósito naquele lugar. Talvez estivesse ali para garantir que todos fossem salvos. Não iria deixar que quem os capturou se safasse desse crime.

Voltou para seu plano original. Sem dizer uma palavra para os outros, se dirigiu para as portas duplas do outro corredor. Até chegar perto delas, não tinha reparado no que parecia tão estranho. O outro corredor se estendia para além do alcance de sua visão, sem portas de qualquer dos lados; mais do que isso, não havia qualquer marca em nenhum ponto das paredes, do teto, ou do chão. Não conseguia calcular exatamente o tamanho do corredor, mas tinha tranquilamente mais de trezentos metros. Isso só podia indicar uma de duas coisas: ou essa instalação era gigantesca, ou esse era outro exemplo de percepção alterada. Não se sentia drogado, mas não tinha certeza de que seria capaz de perceber se estivesse. Não fazia sentido perder tempo com isso, o único modo que conseguia imaginar de descobrir o que estava acontecendo era abrir aquelas portas.

Não estavam trancadas, o que o surpreendeu de tal modo que por um momento ficou paralisado. E se estivesse errado? E se esse fosse um hospital como qualquer outro? E se houvesse uma explicação mais simples para seus problemas de percepção? Começava a duvidar de suas antigas certezas, talvez Medusa estivesse certa. De repente, não tinha mais certeza de nada do que tinha descoberto até o momento. A dúvida era paralisante, não conseguia se fazer abrir as portas. Talvez devesse desistir disso, talvez fosse melhor se aceitasse sua situação, talvez ele…

“Jason, o que você está fazendo?”

A mão de Pyth em seu ombro o arrancou do ciclo de pensamentos em que estava preso. Sua voz e expressão transbordavam preocupação. Jason não sabia quanto tempo ficou parado com as mãos nas portas, mas era como se estivesse sob efeito de um feitiço que foi quebrado por Pyth. Seria possível que quem tivesse colocado eles ali tivesse colocado alguma forma de defesa naquelas portas que era mais forte do que qualquer tranca? Não conseguia imaginar que seria possível causar um efeito psicológico dessa forma, mas também não imaginava outra solução.

“Vou descobrir quem está por trás disso, Pyth. Fique aqui, vou voltar para te buscar assim que descobrir o que está acontecendo.”

Não tinha outra escolha, precisava encontrar um jeito de salvar Pyth, agora tinha mais certeza do que nunca de que essa era sua missão. Saber que Pyth amava outra pessoa não o fazia fraquejar. Não entendia seus sentimentos, mas certamente não precisava que fossem correspondidos. Salvar alguém não era sobre obter alguma coisa, era um ato de heroísmo verdadeiramente altruísta. Não era ciúme que o fazia desejar que Pyth jamais encontrasse aquela pessoa novamente, mas sinceramente o desejo de que encontrasse alguém que não fosse o abandonar mesmo que esse alguém não fosse Jason.

Abriu as portas e naquele momento todas as suas suspeitas se confirmaram. Realmente não estavam em um hospital. Estava envolto por branco, e não sentia a influência da gravidade. Não conseguia localizar o chão, e para todos os lados que olhasse, só via branco. Era como se o mundo não existisse além daquelas portas. Tudo o que existia era aquela sala, o pátio, o corredor, os quatro quartos, e o banheiro. Além daquelas portas só existia um vazio interminável. O vazio parecia se expandir para além do espaço ao seu redor e para dentro do seu corpo. A luz branca o preencheu completamente, até pensar estava se tornando difícil. Todo o mundo havia desaparecido, e sua própria mente parecia estar se esvaziando.

Por que tinha aberto aquela porta? Por que estava investigando tanto? Por que queria sair dali? Por que não podia aceitar como as coisas eram? Por que insistia tanto em perturbar a vida de todos?

As dúvidas pareciam ser externas a si, como raios vindos de lugar nenhum e penetrando todo o seu corpo. Da mesma forma, respostas começaram a surgir, como se alguém estivesse plantando todas as conclusões diretamente em sua mente.

Foi um erro ter aberto aquelas portas. Não fazia sentido seguir investigando. Seria melhor permanecer naquele lugar. Ficaria em paz se aceitasse as coisas como eram. Tudo voltaria a ficar bem se ao menos parasse de perturbar a todos.

Poderia ficar em paz, tudo poderia ficar bem, se ao menos aceitasse as respostas que lhe eram oferecidas.

Não podia mais resistir, tornou-se um com a luz.


	8. Escolhas

Jason acordou desorientado e por um momento, não podia se lembrar de quem era ou de onde estava. A primeira memória a retornar foi a da luz, cegante e sobrepujante, ocupando toda a sua mente e não deixando espaço para qualquer pensamento. Teve que lutar contra ela, empurrá-la para longe para que pudesse se lembrar do resto; suas suspeitas, sua missão, Pyth...

Ele chamou seu nome e Pyth veio para o seu lado.

“Jason? Você está bem? Todos nós estávamos preocupados com você.”

“O que aconteceu?” Jason perguntou, se sentando na cama. Sua enxaqueca piorou com isso, mas ele ignorou a dor, preferindo se focar em Pyth.

“Você teve uma convulsão na frente das portas e desmaiou. Os enfermeiros te trouxeram para cá e você passou dias dormindo.”

“Você viu alguém me transportando? Pense com cuidado, você chegou a ver alguém?”

Pyth franziu o cenho, se concentrando. “Não exatamente. Eu acho que sim, mas quando penso sobre isso, não consigo me lembrar direito. É estranho, é como se esse fato estivesse gravado na minha mente, mas sem nenhuma memória associada a ele.”

“Como todo o resto aqui. Nada faz sentido, a menos que alguém tenha manipulado as nossas memórias e continue a fazer isso.”

“Como isso é possível?”

“Não sei, mas não tenho certeza de que o lugar que estamos é real. Não sei como é possível fazer alguma coisa assim, mas quem quer que esteja nos mantendo aqui é perigoso, e nós precisamos encontrar um jeito de escapar. Só que se esse lugar não é real, escapar não deve ser tão fácil quanto abrir uma porta.”

Pyth tentou pensar sobre o que Jason estava sugerindo, mas era como se algo o impedisse de raciocinar apropriadamente. Conclusões eram forçadas em sua mente, mas ele sentia que elas não estavam corretas, e mesmo assim não conseguia lutar contra elas. “Eu... não sei o que pensar, Jason, mas talvez Medusa tenha razão, talvez nós estejamos melhor aqui.”

“Você realmente acha isso, ou essas ideias só apareceram na sua cabeça?” Jason perguntou com a voz seca.

“Por que você perguntaria uma coisa dessas?”

“Porque a mesma coisa aconteceu comigo. Quando eu toquei nas portas, comecei a ter dúvidas que não eram minhas, e quando as abri, era como se estivesse sendo consumido por luz. Achei que fosse deixar de existir, e várias coisas apareceram na minha mente, foi difícil lutar contra elas, mas se a mesma coisa está acontecendo com você, você precisa lutar. Se nós não fizermos nada, não temos como saber se não vamos ficar presos aqui pelo resto das nossas vidas.”

“Jason, eu não posso, e você precisa parar,” Pyth implorou. “Tenho certeza de que alguma coisa muito ruim vai acontecer se você continuar, e eu não posso te perder. Eu não me importo com a pessoa que deveria ter vindo me salvar, só me importo com você, e prefiro ficar preso aqui para sempre do que arriscar te perder. Por favor, vamos parar com isso antes que você se machuque, não vou suportar se alguma coisa acontecer com você.”

Jason sentiu um aperto no peito ouvindo isso. Saber que Pyth também se importava com ele era reconfortante, mas não queria fazer com que se sentisse assim. Seu objetivo era proteger Pyth, então não poderia simplesmente desistir, mas também não queria o magoar com isso.

“Pyth, eu não posso permitir que quem quer que esteja fazendo isso continue. Não podemos ficar à mercê de alguém que nem conhecemos, cujos objetivos não sabemos. E não podemos ficar aqui para sempre, nós temos vidas para voltar. Não consigo me lembrar de como era a minha vida antes, não de verdade, não tenho memórias que posso saber que são reais, mas sinto que o que fazia antes era importante, e que preciso voltar.”

“Jason,” Pyth implorou, segurando uma das mãos dele com ambas as suas, “nada vale a sua vida. Eu prefiro passar o resto da minha vida aqui com você do que voltar para o que eu tinha antes, mesmo que eu não me lembre de nada de antes. Por favor, isso não pode ser o bastante para você? Eu sei que você acha que deveria ser um herói, mas você pode ser o meu herói se ficar aqui comigo. Isso não é o bastante?”

Jason fechou os olhos. Sim, era o bastante, mas não era justo, nem com ele nem com Pyth. Eles mereciam mais do que ficarem presos naquele lugar, e tinham destinos importantes demais para serem ignorados. “Pyth, tudo o que eu quero é ficar com você, mas não posso ignorar o que preciso fazer. Nada vai acontecer comigo ou com você, não vou deixar nada acontecer. Nós vamos sair daqui, todos nós vamos sair daqui e ficar bem. Vou salvar todo mundo, e se você quiser pode me ajudar, mas vou fazer tudo o possível de qualquer modo para te manter seguro.”

Pyth suspirou. “Se é isso que você quer, eu confio em você, confio em você com a minha vida.”

Jason sorriu, e tocou o rosto dele. “Então estamos nisso juntos. Quem está nos mantendo aqui não tem chances contra nós dois juntos.”

Subitamente, sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Pyth se inclinou para frente, e Jason instintivamente o encontrou no meio do caminho, beijando-o. Era tudo o que estavam esperando, e muito mais. Havia uma certa familiaridade nisso, como se fosse algo que fizeram várias vezes antes.

Parecia muito mais real do que tudo o que viveram naquele hospital até então, e a decisão mais certa que já tomaram. Por um longo momento, tudo o que existia eram os dois, isso era tudo o que importava.

Quando se separaram para respirar, ficaram com suas testas apoiadas uma contra a outra, não querendo quebrar sua conexão. Naquele momento, Jason estava começando a pensar que poderia passar o resto da sua vida assim, ali com Pyth, sem nenhuma preocupação se pudessem ignorar todos os mistérios, e era tão fácil os ignorar. Manter suas dúvidas era um esforço constante, e seria tão mais fácil deixar tudo desaparecer, e só se concentrar em Pyth. Era difícil manter sua convicção quando podia ter o que mais importava sem nenhum risco, mas se realmente se considerasse um herói, era o que precisava fazer. Mais uma vez, tomou a decisão de continuar investigando, de chegar ao fundo disso, de descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

E então se lembrou de tudo.


	9. A verdade

Jason sabia agora o que precisava fazer, o que o tinha trazido até aquele lugar. O feitiço era poderoso, mas sua própria propensão de repelir magia triunfou ao final.

“Pyth, Pythagoras,” ele chamou, segurando o rosto de Pyth entre as mãos. “O seu nome é Pythagoras, nós moramos na cidade de Atlantis. Você é um matemático, e um gênio, a pessoa mais inteligente que conheço. Você também é um herói, corajoso e leal, e salvou a minha vida muitas vezes, salvou mais pessoas do que posso me lembrar. Por favor, me diz que você se lembra disso. Pyth, por favor, eu te amo tanto, eu preciso que você se lembre.”

Pyth fechou os olhos, franzindo o cenho como se o esforço de tentar se lembrar fosse doloroso. “Jason, do que você está falando?”

“Você me disse que achava que alguém tinha que vir te salvar. Esse alguém sou eu. Você e Hercules são meus melhores amigos desde que cheguei em Atlantis, e já faz um tempo que você é mais do que isso. Pyth, sinto muito, eu deveria ter chegado antes, mas o tempo aqui não passa como do lado de fora. Você teve que passar dias aqui me esperando, mas só algumas horas se passaram lá fora. Assim que descobri o que tinha acontecido conosco, ou melhor, assim que soube que algo estava errado, busquei a ajuda da Oráculo para encontrar um jeito de trazer vocês de volta. O feitiço me atingiu com mais força do que eu estava esperando, mas agora estou aqui e me lembro de tudo, eu sei como nos tirar daqui.”

Pyth se afastou instintivamente. “Jason, nada disso faz sentido. Como o tempo pode passar mais rápido aqui?”

“A rainha de Atlantis, Pasiphae, usa magia. Ela nos aprisionou aqui para nos impedir de seguir interferindo com seus planos, mas nós precisamos voltar. Não sei o que ela está planejando agora, mas quanto mais tempo passarmos aqui, maiores são as chances de que ela vai conseguir o que quer.”

Pyth se recostou na cama, tentando processar o que Jason estava dizendo. Ainda não conseguia se lembrar de nada antes de ter chegado naquele lugar, ao menos nada além de meras impressões, mas queria confiar em Jason. Contudo, quanto mais tentava pensar nisso, mais confuso ficava, como se uma névoa estivesse cobrindo suas memórias.

“Mesmo se isso for verdade, o que podemos fazer?” Pyth perguntou finalmente.

Jason se levantou. “Nós precisamos falar com os outros. O único jeito de sair daqui é se todos acreditarem que nós podemos e atravessarem as portas comigo. Eu já estive aqui antes, quando a Pasiphae lançou o feitiço que nos prendeu aqui, ela nos pegou, todos ao mesmo tempo. Só que tenho uma certa proteção contra magia, e por isso consegui escapar da primeira vez, porque me lembrei de quem era e percebi que esse lugar não era real. Ela tirou esse lugar da minha cabeça, das minhas memórias de antes de ir para Atlantis, mas ela só pegou fragmentos desconexos de coisas que vi na TV, é por isso que esse lugar não funciona, é por isso que é tão estranho.”

Pyth não sabia o que fazer, mas a única certeza que tinha era que queria confiar em Jason. “Tudo bem. Eu acredito em você. O que nós vamos fazer agora?”

“Nós precisamos chamar os outros, agora. Quando a noite chegar, nós dois vamos esquecer dessa conversa, então precisamos sair daqui antes disso.”

\---

Jason tinha acabado de explicar a situação para os outros, e recebeu os mesmos olhares chocados que Pyth havia lhe dirigido. Não só o que estava dizendo era absurdo, mas a magia que os mantinha naquele lugar também não ajudava. Uma das proteções daquele lugar era a capacidade de manipular a mente das pessoas que estava presas lá.

“Jason, o que você está dizendo não faz nenhum sentido,” disse Ariadne. “Você ainda deve estar confuso por causa das convulsões de ontem.”

“É, essa história de bruxaria não existe,” disse Hercules.

“Eu também não queria acreditar, mas vocês precisam saber que tem alguma coisa de errado nesse lugar. Que certas coisas não fazem sentido, mas quando começamos a pensar sobre elas, alguma coisa acontece e de repente aquela ideia desaparece e nós estamos pensando em outras coisas. Desde que Jason me disse o que estava acontecendo, cada vez mais consigo sentir que não deveríamos estar aqui, se vocês nos derem o benefício da dúvida, também vão perceber isso,” Pyth disse. Ele estava começando a se lembrar, os flashes de sua vida em Atlantis estavam cada vez mais fortes. Agora ele tinha certeza de que Jason estava certo.

Jason lhe apertou a mão de modo reconfortante e sorriu. Agora tinha certeza de que Pyth estava ao seu lado, e de que poderiam sair dali, mas também precisavam de seus amigos, não poderia deixar os outros para trás.

Somente Medusa estava quieta, escondendo o rosto, e balançando para frente e para trás.

“Eu só não consigo entender como isso pode ser possível,” disse Ariadne.

“Eu também não tenho certeza, só sei que é o trabalho de um feitiço poderoso. Nós não temos muito tempo, assim que a noite chegar, vamos esquecer de tudo, e não sei quanto tempo vou demorar para me lembrar de tudo de novo. Não sei se teremos essa oportunidade outra vez. Se vocês tiverem mesmo que um pingo de dúvida de que isso aqui é real, por favor, confiem em mim. Se esse lugar for real, nada vai acontecer quando abrirmos aquelas portas, mas se não for, nossas vidas reais nos aguardam fora daqui.”

“Para!” Medusa gritou. “Jason, você não entende que é melhor aqui? O mundo lá fora está cheio de monstros e perigos que nós não precisamos enfrentar. Estamos seguros aqui. Protegidos contra tudo, podemos viver o resto das nossas vidas aqui. Aqui, eu não sou... eu não sou... não sou um monstro. Não quero voltar para lá.” Ela estava à beira das lágrimas e tremendo, tendo perdido o controle e finalmente revelado seu segredo.

“Você... você sabia,” disse Pyth surpreso.

“Não no começo,” ela disse mais calma. “Mas depois que Jason desapareceu da primeira vez, o feitiço enfraqueceu em mim. Às vezes tudo ficava claro, e eu conseguia ver tudo o que estava errado nesse lugar, mas eu preferia esquecer. É tão mais fácil esquecer, e viver aqui em paz. Vocês também podem esquecer, é só pararem de pensar nisso por um instante e deixem o feitiço funcionar, e então tudo vai ficar bem de novo.”

“Medusa, como você pode dizer isso?” Jason perguntou.

“É tão surpreendente assim para vocês? Aqui não tenho que me esconder, não corro o risco de machucar ninguém por acidente.”

Enquanto os outros ainda estavam chocados demais para dizer qualquer coisa, Hercules foi até ela e a abraçou. “Medusa, eu me lembro agora, me lembro do que aconteceu com você.” Era verdade, o discurso acalorado de Medusa tinha ajudado a desbloquear algumas de suas memórias. “E eu entendo que você não queira voltar para a sua maldição, mas nós precisamos voltar, e não posso te deixar aqui sozinha. Prometo que vou continuar fazendo tudo o que puder para te liberar dessa maldição, mas precisamos ir.”

“Hercules, não me peça para fazer isso.”

“Eu não posso te obrigar a ir conosco, mas eu me recuso a sair daqui se você não sair também. Não posso te deixar sozinha aqui.”

“Não, você não pode fazer isso. Atlantis precisa de você, seus amigos precisam de você, você precisa ser o herói que sempre disse ser.”

“Não, não sem você. Você é mais importante para mim do que todo o resto, então ou nós cruzamos aquelas portas juntos, ou nós dois vamos ficar aqui.”

“Hercules...” Ela o beijou suavemente, sabendo que uma vez que saíssem de lá isso não seria mais possível. “Eu estou pronta, nós podemos ir.”


	10. Epílogo

Eles não enfrentaram Pasiphae, esse seria um desafio para outro dia. Ela era poderosa, e não havia nada que pudessem usar para a enfrentar, não agora. Mas a derrota que ela sofreu naquele dia foi avassaladora. Ao invés disso, todos retornaram para suas vidas, fingindo que nada havia acontecido, ao menos por hora. Eventualmente, em um dia próximo, iriam fazer de tudo para derrotar Pasiphae, e iriam ganhar, tinham certeza disso. Mas agora, precisavam recuperar suas forças, precisavam ter tempo de lidar com tudo o que havia acontecido, e com o fato de que pelo que pareceu ser um longo tempo, não puderam confiar em suas próprias mentes.

Para Jason e Pyth, isso significava passar um tempo juntos. Depois de tudo o que sofreram, a única coisa que queriam era a companhia um do outro. Quando foram dormir naquela noite, nenhum dos dois falou sobre isso, mas ambos temiam que tudo fosse desaparecer assim que pegassem no sono, que isso também fosse só uma ilusão que se despedaçaria assim que o dia terminasse, e o pior, que não se lembrassem de nada disso.

Quando acordaram, foi com um sorriso no rosto por ainda estarem nos braços um do outro. O sol batia em seus rostos e um vento suave entrava pela janela, era o dia perfeito, e não precisavam estar em nenhum outro lugar. Podiam passar tanto tempo quanto quisessem ali, e tinham planos de aproveitar isso ao máximo. Estavam bem, estavam juntos, e naquele momento, nada mais importava.


End file.
